A Place in the Sun
by AvengeHer12
Summary: "Just like how her name means, 'a place in the sun,' she, too, had a place in my heart." Two years had passed since the Fourth Great Shinobi War had ended and Hinata decides to give chocolates to Naruto on Valentine's Day, but they go missing. How will Naruto realize she's the one for him? Complete; Naruto and other respective copyrights belong to Kishimoto, Masashi.
1. Full Moon

Part I: The Moon-Hyuuga, Hinata

Full Moon

2 years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

I was walking around in the Hidden Leaf Village to get some adzuki bean bread. It was a cooler January afternoon, not as cold as it had been a few days prior. I looked to the right and found my favorite bakery called "Baked with Love" and headed inside. I quickly warmed up and the owner Matsumo, Kinuko greeted, "Oh Hinata-chan, we're so glad to have you come." "Arigatou-gozaimasu, Matsumo-oba-san," I smiled. "What can I get for you today?" she asked. "I would like four loaves of the adzuki bean bread, please," I requested and pointed to them. "Of course. Since you like it so much, I'll take 1,000 ren off your order today," she declared as she took a loaf and bagged it. "Oh no, that'll be unnecessary," I objected and waved my hands around. "It's all right, it'll just be for today," she grinned. She never lets me say no to her kindness. "Arigatou-gozaimasu, Matsumo-oba-san," I accepted and paid for the bread. "Just enjoy yourself and stay warm," she said and I waved to her.

I left "Baked with Love" and found a table outside to rest myself. Some snow was sprinkling to the ground and I looked up. The winter sky was calm and I looked for shapes within the clouds. I saw a particular cloud that looked like a house next to the sun and smiled. It reminded me of my name, Hinata. My name means "a place in the sun" and I heard from my chi-chi that when I was born in December, it was a cold winter, so my ha-ha wanted me to be a warm person when I grew up. She also found it interesting that the kanji in my first name is the same as my last name, Hyuuga. I remember when I first introduced myself during the first day of kindergarten and I shared what my name meant. One of the other students, Uzumaki, Naruto, thought it was cool, and I've always remembered that since then.

I was grateful for quiet moments like these when I could have a day off and spend it with myself: not having to justify my actions, not having to worry about misunderstandings, not worrying about others' expectations of me, not worrying about hardships going on in the world, counting my blessings, and reconnecting inner peace with myself. My friends Haruno Sakura-chan, Yamanaka Ino-chan, and Tenten-chan were probably spending time with each other, but I liked having time when I could just feel like I could be myself. It also made me wonder what Naruto-kun would be doing now. Since he was deemed the hero of the last Shinobi War, he had been assigned missions often and would be absent for several days or weeks at a time. He most likely is in another mission now, I haven't seen him recently.

I got up from the table and started walking back to my house. Since Ino-chan's flower shop "Yamanaka Flowers" was along the way, I made a stop towards it. "Konnichiwa, Ino-chan," I called as I went inside. I was surprised to see Ino's okaa-san at the counter. "Ah Hinata, it's good to see you. May I get you something, or did you want to see Ino now?" she asked. Oh dear, if she isn't here, there's no point in staying. "Mm, if she isn't here, I can just leave," I offered and started to turn away. "Oh no, Ino actually is here now, let me get her real quick," she stopped and left. If it doesn't bother her, I suppose I can wait. "Hey Hinata, what's up?" Ino-chan chirped. Whoa, she came suddenly. "Oh, n-nothing. I just wanted to say hi," I stammered and looked down. "That was awfully sweet of you to stop by to say hi," she smiled and rested her fists on her face. "So what's new?" I asked.

"Well, the store is a bit slower since it's winter and all, though there were a lot of sales going on during the New Year festival, that was crazy. It gets really annoying when we need a lot of flowers during this time since they have to be imported from other villages and that takes so much time to do. Oh yeah, the other day, there were these girls that were totally fighting about what some guy's favorite flower was, and he was standing there, with no idea what they were talking about. Most guys don't talk about that, more or less, admit even they have a favorite flower. I've seen that way too many times. And now we're setting up for Valentine's Day coming real soon, which really gets juicy," she went over and I nodded. I didn't mind listening to her, she always has something new going on with her life. "And speaking of Valentine's Day, you should get something for Naruto-kun..." "W-what?!" I exclaimed, taken aback by her suggestion. "Why would you suggest something trivial like that?" I questioned and started to feel warm on my face.

"Ah, you're doing it again! Gosh, you're so totally into him, why don't you just tell him and get it over with?" Ino-chan giggled. "Sometimes, being forward has helped me in the past when I flirt with guys and they totally like it," she mentioned and smirked. Really?

"Well, I have thought about making him some chocolates," I admitted slowly. "Perfect, I love your chocolates! Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, and I love eating your chocolates every year, they're so good," she giggled again. "Also, we're going to have a sale on roses and carnations for Valentine's Day, but I can hook you up with a discount early so you can give some to him," she suggested while adjusting her fists on her jaw. "Umm, I might take your offer, but not yet," I gently declined, but still considered it. "Okay, let me know if there's anything I can help you with," she winked and I nervously laughed. "Okay, I will. I'm going to head out, but I hope you have a good day," I smiled. Ino-chan nodded and waved as I left the shop.

Oh my goodness, I can't believe Ino-chan suggested something like that! It is true that Valentine's Day is coming in a few weeks, but... Oh, never mind. I need to head home to eat the adzuki bean bread with Hanabi, my imouto. I ran all the way home.

"Yay, itadakimasu!" Hanabi exclaimed and took a bite. After I went home, I warmed up all the bread and gave two loaves each for Hanabi and myself. She brought some milk for us. I also took a bite. The sweet adzuki paste warmed my mouth and the milk afterward softened the bread to emphasize its creamy quality. The warmth of adzuki bean bread during winter makes me so happy every time I eat it. It's a faster way to enjoy adzuki bean soup when I find myself craving it.

After we ate it all, Hanabi and I left to our rooms. I was lying in my bed thinking about Valentine's Day and imagining what it'd be like if I gave Naruto-kun my chocolate and he accepted them. When that day comes, I'll be so happy. I feel asleep thinking about his smile.

* * *

Response to an anonymous review:

To Rhyming it up: Not at all, I think your rhyme was lovely. I lack murderous intentions against your thoughtful review; in fact, I thank you for it.


	2. Half Moon

Half Moon

"Dark or white chocolate?" I asked myself as I looked at the varieties. White chocolate would look pretty on some designs, but dark chocolate has antioxidants that would be good for Naruto-kun, since his body needs lots of strength while he's on his missions. I can add a little bit of sugar, since he'd prefer it sweeter to counteract the bitterness of it. Even if it's not much, it's something. Let's see- I need to prepare three types of chocolates. I need the tomo-choco ("friend chocolates," given from girls to female friends), the giri-choco ("obligation chocolates," given from girls to guys non-romantically), and honmei-choco ("prospective winner chocolate," given from girls to male crushes).  
Since it was a bit pricier, I decided to get the dark chocolate base for Naruto-kun as his honmei-choco and milk chocolate as giri and tomo-choco for everyone else. I found several chocolate molds that I liked, like animal and shinobi mold pans that included kunai and shuriken shapes. Tenten-chan would like those shapes. The chocolate store had a clearance on its colored frostings, so I got them in all kinds of colors. I can't wait to make these chocolates! There also were some cello bags with red hearts printed on them that included white ribbons to tie them with, so I got those as well. I have enough paper at home that I can just cut and fold small cards out of them. I paid for everything and left the store.

A little after I was walking out with all the bags, I saw Naruto-kun walking my direction. Oh no, I have to hide... Here, I'll hide behind these people standing by. I tried to stand with them, but it was too late. "Huh, who was that?" he stopped and looked around. Oh goodness, he noticed me. I came from behind them and drew my eyes toward Naruto-kun.

"K-konnichiwa," I whispered. "Oh, it's Hinata!" he smiled and came up to me. "What are you up to?" he happily asked. "Mm, not much. Just getting... stuff. What have you been doing recently?" I made up and hid my bags behind me. The logo on them would give it away. "Well, I just got back from a B-ranked mission, investigating a wanted robber. He was pretty tough, but I was able to take him down. I'm so glad I'm done, that nearly took a week to complete," he sighed quickly. "Oh yeah, Valentine's Day is coming up, what are you going to do when it does?" he mentioned and had a whimsical grin reaching his whiskered cheeks. Aww, he looks so adorable when he does that.

"Um, probably just give some gifts to Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Tenten-chan," I gave out. Well, it is true that these chocolates will be for them, too. "Wow, for all of them? You're so thoughtful, Hinata," he smiled. Oh, my face is getting red. "Uh, not at all. I mean, I've known them all my life, I'd be devastated if they didn't get any," I fidgeted.

"Hey look, it's Uzumaki, Naruto!" someone shouted, as she and two young boys ran up to us. Huh? "Oh my gosh, he's so much cuter up close!" the girl with cherry-red hair mentioned. "Naruto-nii-san is so cool!" the first boy with a blue jacket admirably complimented. "Soon, I'm going to be taller than him!" the younger one with a green scarf proclaimed. Then the girl looked towards me with a suspicious face. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Um, I'm Hyuuga, Hinata. I'm a friend of Naruto-kun," I gulped and did a quick bow. "Yup, we've known each since we were little," Naruto-kun added and grabbed my shoulder. "Well, I'm Sendai, Sayori and these are my little brothers, Haruto and Daisuke. We're from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, not too far from here," she pointed and they waved. "It's nice to meet you all," I greeted. "You too," Sayori-san replied stiffly and turned to face Naruto-kun. "Even though it's still winter, the waterfall in our village still runs through, you should visit there some time. Here, I got this egg tart from a vendor, but you can have it," she offered. "Um, I better go. See you later," I excused myself and quickly left. "Wait!" Naruto-kun shouted.

Oh goodness, that was so awkward! I don't know where those kids came from, but maybe it was good I left early. I quickly ran back to my house. While I did, I stumbled on some snow, but I caught myself, so I didn't fall. There it is, sanctuary at last! I came inside and took off my shoes.

"Oyyy Hinata, what're you doing?" Hanabi asked when she opened my sliding door. No, she's so nosy! "What are _you_ doing? You didn't knock," I pointed out. "Well, it doesn't matter since my room is next to yours," she remarked and threw her hands and shoulders up to feign a confused look. "But still, you know I like to have my privacy," I reminded her and shuffled my pans for the chocolates behind me.

"You only say that when you're working on something you don't want me to see," Hanabi figured out and I sighed. "So what if I am? At least it's not dangerous or illegal," I mentioned. "It also means it's, even more, none of your business," I added. "I can already see what you're doing, are you going to make some tomo-choco for me?" Hanabi sweetly smiled. "Well, of course, you're my imouto," I bluffed. "Then make your chocolates with as much tender love and care as you will for our beloved Naruto-nii-san, will you?" she taunted as she was leaving my room. "Hanabi!" I shouted at the closing door. I heard a giggle from it, that rascal!

Great, now Hanabi knows what I'm up to. Oh well, water under a bridge. Even if she gets nosy around me, at least she doesn't gossip about things recklessly. Ultimately, I know she's just teasing me. I sat back at my desk and unloaded my bags. Looks like everything's here-the molds, the chocolate bases, the frostings, the cello bags, their ribbons, the papers for the cards, the scissors to cut them with, and my colored pens. I should be ready when it's Valentine's Day.

February 13, late night.

I'm just about done with all the chocolates, the others are cooling in the fridge. It was so fun decorating with my frostings, I was able to get really colorful with each of them when I frosted them on the chocolates! I thought about what molds I should do for Naruto-kun's honmei-choco, since I have enough chocolate to make three more. I figured that some more fox ones would be okay, so I used the animal molds pan to get the foxes ready. I can't wait to give him his honmei-choco, I'm sure he'll like them!


	3. New Moon

New Moon

February 14, Valentine's Day.

Yosh, I'm ready! I went to Sakura-chan's house first to give her tomo-choco. "Ohayou-gozaimasu, is Sakura-chan here?" I asked when her okaa-san opened the door. "Yes, she just got up," she mentioned. "Honey, could you get Sakura?" she asked Sakura-chan's otou-san and he nodded. A few seconds later, Sakura-chan walked up to the door. "Ohayou, Hinata," she yawned. "Gomenasai, I just wanted to stop by to give you some tomo-choco," I apologized but brought it out. Her face started to brighten. "Wow, arigatou! I freaking love your tomo-choco! Oh, and is that a frog chocolate?" she pointed out from her bag. "Mhm, I happened to find some animal shapes," I explained. Including one with a fox. "Aww, you're so creative. Give me a hug!" she exclaimed and drew me in for a quick hug. "Well, okay," I let her.  
"Oh, I got something for you, too! Be right back!" she realized and left. Sakura-chan quickly came back with a paper heart. "This is for you!" she exclaimed. Wow, the paper heart was red with white lettering saying "Happy Valentine's Day!" in the center and lace trimming glued on the outside. "I hope you have a happy Valentine's Day, Hinata. Oh, and make sure you give some chocolates to Naruto, too! Brownie points if they're honmei-choco!" Sakura-chan winked. "Sure, arigatou. Happy Valentine's Day," I waved back and the door was closed. How would Sakura-chan know about Naruto-kun's chocolates? Well, they were in Team 7. I'm overthinking this.

I walked towards Tenten-chan's house and knocked on her door. "Ohayou-gozaimasu," I greeted to Tenten-chan at the door. "Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" she excitedly asked. "Well, I wanted to say happy Valentine's Day and drop off some tomo-choco for you," I explained and brought her bag out. "All right, and what? You got chocolates with shurikens and kunais?!" she noted with surprise. "Yup, I saw these and thought of you," I added. "Nice!" she exclaimed and held up her hand in a high-five. I high-fived her back. "Well, I don't have anything for you, sorry," she bashfully confessed. "No, don't worry. It's the thought that counts," I assured. "Well, I'll tell everyone about this super good tomo-choco, then," she reconciled. "Whatever works, I suppose," I smiled. "I have to go now, but I hope you have a happy Valentine's Day," I told her. "Okay, you too," she said and waved as I left.

Good, now I just need to go to Ino-chan's flower shop.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Ino-chan," I greeted when I came inside Yamanaka Flowers store. "Ohayou, Hinata!" Ino-chan replied. "Is that for me?" she gasped when she saw her bag of tomo-choco. "Yes, it is," I answered and gave it to her. "Oh, you got hearts for me?" she cooed. "Un, that's right," I affirmed. "Aww, you made my heart flutter! Oh yeah..." Ino paused and bored her twinkling eyes onto mine. What's going through her head? "Did you make any chocolates for Naruto-kun, particularly a type that starts with 'H'?" she followed up. "Ino-chan..." I sighed. "Yes, I did," I admitted.

"Yosh!" she praised. "Oh, I got an idea! Wait right here!" she exclaimed and left the counter. She went to the back and came back with a red rose. "What's that for?" I asked. "Well, I thought about when I told you about getting a rose for Naruto-kun last month, and I was like, 'I can give Hinata a rose to give to Naruto-kun!'" she rushed.

"N-n-no, you don't have to do this, Ino-chan!" I flustered and started to get as red as the rose. "Why not? Besides, you got those tomo-choco for me," she mentioned. True, but she really didn't have to do this! "I insist," she said and looked straight at me. Oh, she's serious. "...A-all right, I'll give him the rose," I complied out loud. Then she had a "You can do better" face. "And... the honmei-choco with it," I added and she finally smiled. "Heck yeah! You got this, Hinata!" she cheered. "Okay, I'll see you later," I nodded and left the store.

I went back to my house to eat lunch, left Hanabi's tomo-choco on her desk, placed Sakura-chan's paper valentine on my desk, and took a quick nap. Then I went to some more people's houses to give them their tomo and giri-chocolates. Evening came and it was time to give Naruto-kun's honmei-choco.

I went to Ramen Ichiraku, where Naruto-kun would most likely be at. My assumption was correct as I saw him there eating a bowl of ramen. What I didn't expect was the piles of presents that were stacked on the bar and the crowd of girls trying to talk to him. I shouldn't have come, it seems he already has enough gifts and company to celebrate Valentine's Day with. My honmei-choco wouldn't mean much to him.  
As I was about to leave, my stomach growled. Oh shoot, I'm hungry. No, I need to leave. Well, since this is a restaurant with good food, I might as well have dinner here. Not like it matters since I didn't plan on spending Valentine's Day with anyone. Oh that's funny- I'm technically eating in the same place as him, though we didn't go together. But, what if he noticed me? I might as well treat myself to a "romantic dinner" on Valentine's Day. But I already feel bad thinking about how tiring it'd be to make so much ramen at a time like tonight. If I stay, I'll make sure my time is worth it and be extra courteous. All right, I'll stay and eat here.  
I nodded to Teuchi-san, the ramen owner, and took the last, available seat on a table next to the crowded bar. His daughter, Ayame-chan, came to me and I ordered a bowl of tonkotsu ramen with chashu and menma from her. A girl came up to me and said, "Hmm, you look familiar somehow." Do I? Wait, her hair is double braided this time, but it's bright red, like a cherry... Oh, it's that girl with those brothers, Sendai, Sayori-san!

"That's right, you're Sendai, Sayori-san, konbanwa," I figured out. "What was your name again?" she checked. "Hyuuga, Hinata," I reintroduced. "Oh, Hinata?" Naruto-kun's voice called out and he turned around towards us. Sayori-san started to frown. "You chose the right place! Don't you love ramen?" he asked me. "Hai, I'm getting the tonkotsu ramen with chashu and menma," I agreed. "Ooo, I've tried that one and it's super good! In fact, that bowl will be on me," he smiled and pointed to himself with his thumbs. Why would he do that?  
Sayori-san's eyes, along with the other girls', started to shift towards me. "Y-you don't have to do that, r-really," I insisted. I could feel their glares sniping daggers at me. "Why not? It's my treat. Happy Valentine's Day, Hinata," he said and turned back to the other girls. Except for the other girls talking to Naruto-kun, the other ones were silent around me. I could feel an angry aura around them. My ramen came and I ate in an awkward silence. How will I give my honmei-choco now? I drank the last of the broth, gave my bowl to Naruto-kun, and left Ramen Ichiraku.

Oh my goodness, I can't believe how awkward that was! That's what I get for being hungry, but Naruto-kun was right; in that the ramen was good. I got it- I'll drop off his chocolates at his house! I headed to Naruto-kun's house and left the honmei-choco and Ino-chan's rose on his doorknob. It felt like someone was watching, but I ignored the thought when some crows fluttered past me to the sky. I don't feel like using my Byakugan now. I checked the note I left for him. I even added lace around the edges, like Sakura-chan's valentine. "Naruto-kun, I've always admired you from afar and this time I want to stand next to you and tell you this- I love you. Happy Valentine's Day. Love, Hyuuga, Hinata." At least now Naruto-kun will know I gave him the honmei-choco. I smiled in satisfaction and left.


	4. Sunset

Part II: The Sun-Uzumaki, Naruto

Sunset

March, one week before White Day.

Ah shoot, there were so many gifts that all these girls left for me. I don't know why I got so many for Valentine's Day, at least it's not as much as last year. Last year, I didn't realize that guys were supposed to give chocolates to girls on White Day (since I never got chocolates before then); that turned out bad. I remember when I told this to Nara, Shikamaru at that time and he gave his most typical response- "What a drag." For once, I had to agree with him, though I totally should have seen that coming.  
This year, he told me that the best way to get rid of them is to give this year's chocolates to Akimichi, Chouji, who gladly accepted them. Now the problem is what to give for all 44 of these girls. Giving chocolates for every single one of them would be super expensive. Plus, my ramen budget was already starving my poor frog wallet, Gama-chan. I suppose giving a carnation for each girl is a lot cheaper, I'll get them from Ino-chan.

I headed to Ino-chan's flower shop and opened the door. "Hi, Ino's okaa-san!" I greeted and she nodded. "Hello Naruto, how are you?" she greeted. "Good, I need 44 white carnations for White Day," I sheepishly requested. Her grin got enormous. "Lucky boy, huh?" she noted. "Uh yeah, sure," I said sheepishly. It's more so those girls won't stalk and interrogate me like last year... "Sure, I can get you four dozen of them, I'll just include the other four for you. I'll give you a good discount for the extra carnations in the bunch. With your order, my generous discount, and tax included, all 48 carnations will just be 42,710 ren, not bad," she calculated. Ugh, White Day is so expensive. "Okay, I'll pick them up on the 14th," I sighed and paid for them with Gama-chan. Here goes my ramen for the month. "Okay, 48 carnations coming up for the 14th. Have a good day, Naruto," she waved as I left.

Now that I have these carnations waiting for me, how will I give them out? I'll ask Sakura-chan, she'd know about girly stuff like this. I knocked on her door, but nobody came. Who else could I ask? Maybe Tenten-chan would know. I happened to see Tenten-chan on the training grounds, but Guy-sensei and Lee, Rock were with her. They'd probably ask me to do some crazy "training" with them, no thanks. The last person who could be helpful would be... Hinata. I'll stop by her house, then.

I went up to her house. Two Hyuuga guards asked what I wanted and who I wanted to meet. I told them that I wanted to see Hinata, so they brought her over to check. Hinata came from the gate; her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth. Do I have something on my face? "O-oh Naruto-kun, come in. It's okay, he's a friend," she answered and we went inside. I went in and took off my shoes. We walked through a hallway and she opened a large door to her living room. "Well, I wanted to get your advice on something," I sighed as I knelt on a cushion in front of a low table. "I don't know about everything, but I'll do my best. Oh, would you like some lavender tea and cookies?" she offered. "Sure, that sounds good," I accepted. "Okay, just a moment," she assured and opened the door slightly. "Um, Ayako-chan, could we get some tea, please?" she requested to a Hyuuga maid. Ayako nodded and left.

I took some time to look around her living room. Man, Hinata has a really big house. There were ink paintings and poems printed on them, along with an orchid on a wooden stand. It was a very traditional house, I could tell her family had lots of pride in their clan. I'd want to have a nice house like this when I'm older.

I saw Ayako come back with a tray holding the kettle, cups, saucers, spoons, and cookies and placed them on the low table. "I'm sorry that took so long," she apologized. "No, no worries, this looks great," I assured. She poured the tea into our cups and added cookies on our saucers. I stirred my cup and took a cookie. "Itadakimasu," I started and ate it. It was good. I put another one on top of my cup so it will soften from the tea. After blowing it, I took a sip. The lavender tea was good, definitely cozy. "Arigatou," I told her. "Oh good. Hinata-sama, let me know if there's anything else you need," Ayako let her know and left the room. "It's good, how did you get that lavender?" I asked. "Actually, I dried it recently from my garden," Hinata mentioned after she sipped. I nodded at her efforts.

"So, I got a whole bunch of gifts on Valentine's Day and I'm not sure what to do about it," I sheepishly began. "Oh, okay," she nodded. I nervously laughed, realizing the silliness of the situation. "Ha ha, yeah. But the problem is that with White Day coming up, I got so many girls to give gifts to. I mean, I just ordered 48 carnations from Ino-chan's family today and I'm picking them up on White Day," I explained and sipped some tea. "Oh, I could have helped pay for them," she whispered. "No, don't worry about that. Besides, I already paid for them," I refused. "Oh, well, in the future, if you need more help on anything, let me know," she offered. "Well, that's what I'm here for," I chuckled. Her pearly eyes grew warm.

"Well, now the main problem I have is figuring out how to give them all to the girls who got me stuff when I can't remember their faces," I continued and ate my softened cookie. "Hmm, that is a good point. I'll be back, I'll get some paper," she said and asked Ayako for some. A few seconds later, she came back with paper and some pencils.  
"Do you have the girls' names or addresses?" Hinata asked. "Well, some of them did write their names, but most people didn't wrote their addresses," I remembered. Hinata took notes. "True, plus it would be even more expensive to send all those carnations out, are they all from our village?" she checked and scratched out the idea on the paper. "Well, most of them are, but a lot of them come from different villages and nations, I don't remember all of them," I mentioned. Hinata scratched out that idea on the paper.

"Then... I suppose you could set up a booth and give them all out," she suggested. "Actually, that sounds like a good idea. Instead of trying to chase down every girl, we'll make an announcement to have them all come to us and we can give them out easier," I concluded and sipped some tea. "Okay, let's do that, then," Hinata agreed. "I'll make flyers around town to announce this and set up a table near the gate," she planned and wrote that down. "Wow Hinata, you're the best," I thanked. Hinata's cheeks bloomed brightly. "N-no, not at all," she denied. She looked at my empty cup. "Would you like some more tea?" she asked. "Sure, thanks," I let her. She poured it slowly and I placed another cookie on top of it.

"Naruto-kun, can I ask about something?" she brought up. "Sure, go ahead," I let her. "Um, are you, no... I mean, what time do you want to start the booth at?" she asked. "Well, we can do this in the afternoon, how about 1 o'clock?" I suggested. "Yeah, then we can have time to eat before then," she added. "Okay, I'll pick up the flowers and see you then. If there's anything else you need help with then, let me know," I said. "I have to go, so I'll head out," I dismissed and finished my tea and cookie. "Oh, don't worry about that. In fact, I'm glad you came," she assured me and I stood up. "Thanks, I'm just glad I have a plan now," I sighed in relief and walked towards the door. Hinata also stood up and came with me. "All right, I hope you have a lovely day," Hinata whispered and smiled. "You too, take care," I waved back.

Gosh, I'm glad I went to Hinata's house. She's so nice, offering me help at this time. I wonder if there will be any guys giving her chocolates on White Day, they better not.

March 14, White Day.

I stopped by Yamanaka Flowers, picked up the carnations, and headed towards the rendezvous point. I noticed the booth, the sign, and even some balloons that were set up. "Wow Hinata, it looks great!" "No, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan helped too," Hinata pointed out, while they waved. "Hey Naruto, you're here!" Sakura-chan exclaimed. "Arigatou, minna-chan. Let's get started," I cheered and laid the carnations on the table. I took a seat and fidgeted around. It's time to start.

Some girls showed up and I confirmed them with my list of all the girls' names. Soon the line got longer, so we divided the tasks. Sakura-chan checked the girls off the list, I gave them the carnations, Ino-chan escorted (and chatted with) the girls and Hinata replaced the carnations when they ran out. More girls showed up and I thanked them. Lots of the girls were gathering around and talking now. One of them with red hair was standing a bit too close to us, watching us as we were giving out the carnations. Eventually, Sakura-chan said that we were onto the last girl, and I gave her the 44th carnation.

"Well, that was fun, now what should we do with the last six carnations?" I asked. "You should give them to me," the red-haired girl answered. She looked familiar. "Oh, hello Sayori-san," Hinata mentioned. Oh yeah, the girl with the little brothers- I already gave her a carnation. "Since we do have these extra ones, you can go ahead," I consented. "Do you want one, Ino-chan?" I asked. "No thanks, I already have a lot of flowers to take care of," she declined. Baka, she owns a flower shop, for crying out loud. I'm such a genius sometimes.  
"Hey, what about Hinata? She didn't get one yet," Sakura-chan stopped. Didn't she? I don't know if she got me something, but since she helped, I'll give her one. "Sure, here you go," I gave to Hinata. "Oh, arigatou, Naruto-kun," she smiled and pressed it to her. "Yeah, for sure," I nodded.

"Hello everyone, we thank you all for coming to get your carnation, but now we have to wrap things up and go home," Ino-chan announced to everyone. Some smiled, some sighed, and they dispersed. However, Sayori-san and some other girls were still following us around. We had to hide in several places in town for them to go away. Eventually, they did go away. That's a nice perk to being a ninja- having hiding spots. It was late evening now. Ino-chan had to go back to her flower shop, so just Sakura-chan and Hinata were here. Gama-chan was fed last week, so I might be able to afford to get some ramen tonight. "I'm hungry, let's get ramen," I suggested. They nodded.

We ordered some ramen at Ramen Ichiraku and life was good. We were eating when someone crept up from behind us.  
"Dang it Shino, you gave me a flippin' heart attack, always sneaking up from behind like that!" I shouted. "I'm a ninja, it's what I do. Anyways, I'm here for Hinata-chan," Aburame, Shino grumbled and looked at her. "Hinata-chan, I just wanted to come here and show you something for White Day," he mumbled. What's he doing?

He opened his sleeves to have fireflies light up and butterflies flutter around her. "Oh my," she let out in an awe-struck face. Then the butterflies all gathered to spell her name and the fireflies flickered a large heart around it. "H-happy White Day, uh, Hinata-chan," he stumbled and kissed her cheek. Is this Shino? The real Shino doesn't show emotion, more or less, affection. Most of all-WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING TO HINATA?! "A-a-arigatou, Shino-kun," Hinata blushed and fainted. Huh, does Hinata like Shino?

Sakura-chan used some smelling salts to wake Hinata up. She had a dazed face, but slowly smiled. "What happened?" she mumbled. "Shino-kun did something super nice for you and you fainted, but he left afterward," Sakura-chan explained. Coward. "Nah, Shino didn't do anything cool," I lied. "Hh, hm, whatever," Sakura-chan scoffed. We finished the ramen and went home.


	5. Midnight

Midnight

March 28-Haruno, Sakura's Birthday

Sakura-chan invited the Konoha 10 to her birthday party. We were talking and hanging out in her house, and I was eating some pink cake. I wonder if Hinata's here, I haven't seen her yet. Then again, I did come a bit late. I finished the cake and went up to Inuzuka, Kiba and his dog Akamaru. "'Sup, Dogbreath?" I punched him. "Nothin', Your Hyperness," he stated apathetically. "Have you seen Hinata around?" I asked. "Hinata, huh?" he wickedly grinned. "What's wrong with that?" I asked. "It seems you've been _very_ interested in knowing where Hinata is these days," Kiba teased while petting Akamaru. "Oy, what are you talking about?" I took back. I have? "I just noticed that she hasn't arrived at the party yet, so I just wanted to know where she was at," I explained. "Oh yeah sure, whatever you say," he shrugged off. "Whatever, you're not helpful," I disregarded and Kiba laughed, while Akamaru mockingly barked. What was that about?

I went over to Sakura-chan, who was sitting down next to a table. "Hey, happy birthday, Sakura-chan." I placed her present (just a bracelet) there. "Thanks," she sighed. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked and turned around. "Well, Sasuke-kun's on a mission and he promised he'd be here for my birthday, but he's not here yet," she sighed. "That baka, I'll drag him over here!" I growled. "Nah, Tenten-chan told me he's on the way," she disregarded and waved her hand away. Sweet, I wanna arm-wrestle him again. "So, what's new with you and Hinata?" she lightened up. Huh? That was random.

"What do you mean, Hinata and me?" I questioned. "Well, it was very nice of you to give that carnation to her on White Day, did you like her special chocolate?" she mentioned. "Hinata gave me tomo-choco?" I asked and pointed to myself. "Well yeah, she made some for all of us, even Lee-kun here," she waved her hand around the room and grimaced at his name. "What, even Bushy Brows got some, but I didn't?" I speculated. "Maybe someone took them or something," she thought out loud. "Well, where is she, anyway?" I looked around the room. "Hu hu, she already left to help her imouto with a school project," she explained. I remembered Kiba's dumb comments about finding Hinata, so I acted disinterested.

"Okay, cool," I looked away. "You should catch up to her," she suggested. "Nah, I'm good," I declined and was about to stand up. "Wait," Sakura-chan called out and I stopped. "Hinata will kill me, but I have to tell you this." She scooted closer. "Hinata is someone you need to keep _very_ close to in your life. Keep that in mind," she whispered to my ear. Why does everyone keep mentioning Hinata around me? I don't get it.

The party eventually ended and I walked home. I saw some chocolates on my door, with no note. The next day, I gave it to Chouji, who ate it on the spot. "Oh, it's not like normal chocolate," he noted. "Sorry man, someone gave them to me," I shrugged. "Don't worry, it's not your fault," he shrugged back and wiped his mouth.

I didn't give it much thought until I started seeing some chocolates at my door every week. Valentine's Day was done nearly two months ago, but they kept coming. I wanted to ask Sakura-chan about it, but then Sarutobi, Konohamaru knocked on my door. "Nii-san, Kakashi-sama's calling you to a mission," he said. "Okay, I'll be there right away," I told him and left my house. Sweet, I wonder what kind of baddies will get a taste of my fist soon!

I went to the Hokage's office and looked to see Kiba and Hinata among us. The Hokage and my former sensei, Hatake, Kakashi wore his unfazed look like usual. "Okay everyone, I'm sending all of you out on a C-rank mission to guard an old lady who's been reporting stolen crops from her farm. All of you will investigate this and if it happens again, stop this. Kiba will be the team captain," Kakashi-sensei stated. "Are you serious? It's C-ranked, and Kiba's the team captain at that?" I had to protest. "Looks like Kakashi-sensei here is cutting our noble hero some slack," Kiba joked. "Come on Naruto, you've done a lot already. I just need you here since everyone else is already on other missions," Kakashi-sensei sighed. "Ugh, seriously?" I complained. "Naruto-kun, I'll do my best to help you, don't worry," Hinata smiled. Sakura-chan's words started to echo in me; I had to shrug myself and focus. "Okay, I'll do it," I relented. "Good, let's continue. The farm is just a mile away, it's right around here," he pointed on a map. "It's nothing too big, just watch for petty robbers; any questions? Good, you're dismissed," he said and we left the office. "Okay, the farm is along the east side of the gates," Kiba mentioned and lead the way.

We found the farm and greeted the little granny there. "Konbanwa, thank you so much for coming, I'm Nakahara, Tamiko! These robbers keep stealing so much of my stored crops, and it's already been hard because of winter!" she panicked. "It's okay obaa-san, we'll take care of them," Kiba promised her. "I heard some whispering from outside say that they were going to come again at midnight in a few days while I was washing the dishes inside. If you could watch over my farm during the night, I'd really appreciate it," she explained. If the robbers were this dumb, they're going to have a hard time around us!  
"Okay obaa-san, we'll stay close until those robbers come," I promised and Tamiko-obaa-san smiled. Kiba let Akamaru sniff out the farm and where the robbers last came. "Okay, so it looks like these robbers came through the attic and stole the crops from there. Since they most likely are going to use that same way, I'll stand around the front, while you and Hinata guard the back. We'll most likely stay like this for the next few days," he told us and Akamaru barked in agreement. He turned to Hinata. "Hinata, when it gets close to midnight or whenever they come, I need you to use your Byakugan to scan around the area when they come and signal Naruto, so he can use his Shadow Clones to catch them. If I notice anything, I'll let you guys know," he told her. "Un," Hinata nodded. "Naruto, after you get those robbers, you'll interrogate them by mentioning your Shinobi Hero shindig, cool?" "Un," I nodded. "Okay, sounds good!" Kiba executed.

After we finished planning, Tamiko-obaa-san invited us to dinner. We helped her cook and set up the dishes. "I'm sorry I don't have much, I usually only cook for two," she apologized. I don't know why she is since her food is farm fresh and yummy. "Why? It tastes great!" I exclaimed. "Oh, arigatou," she smiled quickly. "Yes, I have a husband, but he's trading with other farmers now, so I can't get any help from him," Tamiko-obaa-san sighed. "These robbers will be stopped," Hinata resolved. She had a determined face on her, I like it.

After we finished dinner, we went back out and hid. Nobody came. The next few nights got kind of boring, just walking around and looking for something that wasn't there. Bodyguarding missions are annoying in that way.

On the fourth night, Hinata let out a bird call. I looked for the robbers. There, I see five of them coming towards the back. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I summoned. My clones came and we charged towards the robbers, but I was surprised to see them already lying on the ground, twitching. I let my clones hold them down, just in case, when I saw Hinata, Akamaru, and Kiba comes next to me. "You did that, Hinata?" I asked and her Byakugan eyes relaxed. "Gomenasai, they were coming towards my direction. I only stopped their chakra points, that's all," she pointed out. Right, she must've used her Gentle Fist technique. Even then, I did not see that coming. "Dang, you got fast!" I pointed out. Then Kiba looked towards me. I nodded.

"Who are you guys?" the middle robber asked. "I'm Uzumaki, Naruto, the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War," I bluffed and the other robbers started to get nervous. "Now, explain yourselves!" I shouted and one of them quivered. "Don't hurt us, we're just poor farmers trying to feed our families, the last few harvests were bad," he pleaded. "As farmers, stealing from another one is pretty low," Kiba pointed out. "Even for that, I will have to apprehend you to the authorities and let them choose your just desserts," I warned. "F-fine, just don't close our farms!" they requested. Mission accomplished.

We just got done reporting back to Kakashi-sensei and the robbers were given their sentences- give back the crops, do some community service, and make a written apology to Tamiko-obaa-san. "Hey N-Naruto-kun, you did such a great job out there," Hinata complimented. For some reason, that makes me feel really good. But why? The mission was a piece of cake, compared to misguided terrorists and corrupt folks I've had to deal with. "Aw, it was nothing you were the one who took down those robbers anyways, you've gotten quicker," I thanked.  
"Regardless of what mission you do, you always put in your best effort in each of them and succeed every time. I-I've admired that about you," she added. I started to feel a bit warm on my cheeks and sucked my breath in. Oh snap, maybe Sakura-chan had a point. "It's just another mission," I returned and looked away. Please, nobody notice!  
"Ack, you guys are too much!" Kiba fake-gagged from behind. We jumped and quickly sobered from our conversation. "Wait, what? No, we were just talking about the mission," I said. "Whatever you say," Kiba sarcastically snorted. It was just a friendly conversation, right?


	6. La Madrugada

La Madrugada

I was heading back to my apartment, but with the full moon shining so pretty, I wanted to watch it some more. I climbed up my favorite tree and laid back to look up. Some clouds veiled the moon, but I could still see its glow emitting behind. It was hidden, like Hinata. Even though her name means, "a place in the sun," there were a lot of things about her that remind me of the moon. What, how did Hinata come up? How did I even remember what her name meant? But I can't help but compare her to the moon. At least nobody can hear my thoughts. Besides, it's not like I can date Hinata or anything. But, still.

It's like how her long hair was as dark and ever flowing as outer space, though her hair shimmered like the stars and galaxies; how she may not always show her true self frequently like the full moon, but when she does, you can't help but stare at anything else; how the clouds may cover her face of a moon, but even behind them, you can see its subtle glow like how she hides herself; how you just wonder what secrets are buried behind the clouds and her eyes; how once the clouds pass over, like now, you can see her the full moon's true glowiness like seeing her kindness in action; how she has an air of calm around her like a tranquil, cool night; how pleasantly surprised you get when she reveals a hidden side of her like seeing a random harvest moon appearing; how her face is as pale as the moon; how her pearly eyes that barely had color to it, but came off as purity to me, looked like twin moons in themselves; and how even though she doesn't reflect as much light as the sun, she still has her own moonlight that enhances the endless stars behind her. Since she's like the moon, but her name references to the sun, she is... an eclipse!

Maybe Kiba and Sakura-chan had a point about Hinata she's someone who deserves to be loved deeply, someone better than me. I sighed, she's so out of my league. Then I remembered those times when she believed in me while everyone ignored me. Or when she came up to fight Pain for me; I nearly lost my soul to Kurama when I thought she died, Yamato-sensei said I unleashed six tails when I started fighting Pain. But strangely because of that, just as I was on the verge of being swallowed by Kurama's enticements of retaliating my pain onto Pain, the spirits of my ha-ha and chi-chi came to consult me. I would've never been able to meet them or even gain Kurama's trust after that experience. Who knew that this village dunce was actually the son of the Fourth Hokage? And that he and my mom did love me, after all?

Or most of all, during the Fourth Shinobi War when Neji died in front of us, instead of giving up like I was about to, Hinata reached her smooth hand towards my face, and I held it in my greasy, calloused hand.  
Even recently, she helped me give out carnations to other girls on White Day without hesitation. She never complained, but she actually smiled during all of that. And frick, she took down those robbers like nobody's business, I'd hate to be on her bad side. She was there for me during the big moments and the small ones too. I'm an idiot, but she was willing to put up with me through her grace and endeavor. I have to admit it... I think I love Hinata, but in what way? She'd be the only person I could whisper all my secrets to and I'd know she'd take them to the grave. Not that I want her to die or anything, I already reacted enough from thinking she did! But, she will always persist, go on, and live by my, no, our nindou way- never give up! Just like how her name means, "a place in the sun," she, too, had a place in my heart. I wonder if I just noticed, or if I've always enjoyed her company and didn't know it. I suddenly felt my chest getting lighter. Either way, it was the truth, and the truth set me free... Wow, I'm such a cheesehead.

I looked around to make sure there was nobody around. Nope, I'm good. Thank goodness nobody can hear me but wait, I never talked. I'm getting paranoid. I sighed again, as I realized something else. Hinata's probably dating Shino now, ugh. I wonder if she accepted his confession on White Day? I was so mad when he did all of that for her then, while I only half-heartedly gave a leftover carnation to her. If she did give me chocolates, how did I not get them? I'm sure if I just close my eyes for a few seconds, I can think it over better. If I can't think of anything, I'll ask Sakura-chan in the morning. Yeah, that's what I'll do. This tree sure feels nice...

Birds sure sing loud. That magpie is getting really cranky, I wish he'd shut up. Wait, they've never been this loud before. The sun was barely up. Oh shoot, I didn't go home! As I reached back, I went too far and fell to the ground. Ow, that hurt. What was I going over? Right, I need to go to Sakura-chan's house first!

I rushed over to Sakura-chan's door. "Ohayou Naruto, are you okay?" she yawned. "Yeah, but I just need to ask you something real quick!" I shouted. "Okay, come in," she yawned again. I took off my shoes and sat down on her couch. "Hey Sakura-chan, can I ask you about some stuff? You have to promise not to tell _anyone_ ," I begged. "Okay, sure. Go ahead," she consented. "Okay, first, I was thinking about what you said at your birthday party and I gave it some thought," I started. "Keep going," she nodded. "You were right. I gave it some more thought and I realized that I think... I kinda like having Hinata around, what should I do?" I confessed. Sakura-chan started to smile, then laugh. "Whoa, what's so funny?" I stiffened. "It's about freaking time you realized that you dork!" she cheered and punched my arm. Ow, what did I do to deserve that?

"Wait, what do you mean?" I had to check. "Let's see. When one has symptoms of blood rushing to the face, stammering with stuttering, loss of cognition, incoherent thoughts, signs of panic, tachycardia, over productive sweating, social anxiety, hyperactive tendencies towards self-sacrifice, and in this case, fainting... Plus, all of this triggering from the presence of a certain human, the best diagnosis I proclaim it to be, as the apprentice of Tsunade-sama, greatest medical ninja in history, is love-sickness. This normally happens to _homo sapiens_ who happen to catch the attention of their victims. The best cure is to counsel with the triggering subject and come to a conclusion that hopefully renders a positive response for both parties. Dude, Hinata's been head over heels over you ever since we were in kindergarten," Sakura-chan concluded. "What, that long?" I absorbed. Yeah, I definitely deserved that punch. "Yeah, you're _so_ dense! Who knew that the great 'Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War' would totally be blind to the one who'd been admiring him even before he was a Genin? What was with all her stammering and blushing when you were around? How do you explain when she would be having a regular conversation, but then you _happen_ to pass by and she'd babble like a mad man? When she'd make bentous for you and you claimed they were the next best thing after ramen? When people said Hinata totally went up against Pain for you? In fact, I was there when she used her Byakugan to see what was going on, then she charged straight for you two. It's love-sickness, I tell 'ya." So she didn't just get a cold when her face was red and when she fainted?

"Then again, I guess it would've been hard to comprehend, [since people didn't like you before, but now that they do, receiving acknowledgment deeper than mere admiration is something you've never experienced before,]" Sakura-chan's voice faded during the middle. "What did you say?" I asked. "Ah, nothing," she shrugged off. "Why? It sounds important," I continued. "No, it was about something else. It's okay," she repeated. If that's what's she's insisting, I'll let it go. I don't want to make her mad.  
"So, what do I do now?" I asked Sakura-chan. "Easy- you tell her that you love her. Acknowledge her virtues or something, be creative," she winked. "Okay, I'll figure something out," I promised. I'm not sure how I'm going to do this, but I have an idea where to start. "Good, now go get her! Oh, by the way, not showering usually won't make a good impression on her, as well as brushing your teeth, girls don't want to taste your bad breath," Sakura-chan exclaimed. "Shut up!" I yelled from behind so she wouldn't see my "sick face."

Several long hours later, I made a plan to tell Hinata everything and went to her house. Her imouto, Hanabi, came to the gate. "Ooo, Naruto-nii-san! Hinata would be _ecstatic_ to have you over, he he!" she greeted and let me in. "Hinata, you won't believe who just came in!" she called. "Hanabi, what are you talk- Oh!" Hinata looked over and jumped. "K-konnichiwa, Naruto-kun," she bowed. "Please forgive my sister, she gets excited over trivial matters," she added. She's so lovely, how haven't I really noticed her? Oh, there are some bandages on her cheek and nose. "What happened to your face?" I asked Hinata. "This? Oh, it's just from some training I did," she said and touched her face gingerly. "Oh okay, at least you're here. I need to tell you something," I started.

"So, um, how are things going with you and Shino?" I asked. "Okay, we're not dating now," she mentioned quietly. Heavens know how much relief came to me. "At first, I was really surprised to see Shino on White Day when he showed off the butterflies and fireflies, I did not expect that at all," she explained. Nobody did. "But he came the next day and invited me to see a bug collection he just finished, which I said yes to. I respected his interests, but I decided that he was still just a fellow brother and teammate to me, so I told him that a few days afterward. He was disappointed but eventually agreed with me. At least that ended smoothly, not in flames, like most breakup stories," she finished. "Yeah, that is good," I encouraged. Thank goodness, she doesn't need someone like Shino. I noticed an envelope on the ground addressed to Hinata, but no other information there. No postage, no addresses, nothing. Should I tell her now? Maybe I'll ask about this first.

"Oh, did Shino give this to you?" I inquired as I picked up the envelope and Hinata looked down. "N-no, it's nothing," she stammered, though something told me there was something deeper going on. "Are you sure? Something doesn't look right about it," I pointed out. Hinata sighed and looked up, bingo. "Yeah, someone's been sending some... unkind messages to me," she confessed. "Oh, that's horrible! It's kind of interesting, because I, too, also am getting bombarded with chocolates at my door every week, but I don't know who they're from," I brought up. "M-maybe, they're connected?" Hinata suggested. "Maybe, I've been getting the chocolates on Wednesday nights," I gathered. "And I, too, am getting this mail at that exact same time," she realized and her eyes grew wide.

I opened the envelope and read the letter inside. She tried to stop me, but I moved away. There were some horrid things that nobody should ever express to a living soul, more or less, to precious Hinata. It gave me shivers up my spine. "No, that's enough," she reached over again, but I ignored her. "No, this is serious, we have to stop this right now," I refused, shaken by these words. And that was only one letter!

I dropped the letter, pulled her to me, and gave her a long hug. Hinata is so warm and soft, I don't want to let her go. I twirled her hair and buried my nose in it. It was heady like lilacs, mmmm.

"N-next Wednesday, can I come with you to find out the person w-who's doing this?" Hinata requested with pleading eyes and a fallen tear. Oh, I'd do anything for her; I'd bend over backward for her, who has such faith in me of all people. "Of course, you'd be super helpful in figuring this out," I smiled. She smiled back and stifled a sob as she rested her head on my shoulder.

Wednesday night came and I brought Hinata below my apartment. "I think I see someone," Hinata pointed out. A shadowed person came up to my door and left something there. As the person turned around, I saw some red hair sticking out from a hat. Red hair, not like my mom's hair, but a bit lighter. Like that one girl- Sayori, right? "Let's go!" I told Hinata and we sneaked closer to her. I nodded for her to proceed. As Sayori-san was about to leave, Hinata caught her. "Stop right there!" she shouted.

Sayori-san stopped. "Who's that?" she venomously spat. "It's me, Hinata," she introduced. "What do you want?" Sayori-san continued in contempt. "Well, I figured it's time for you to stop harassing me, I could turn you to the authorities for your threats," Hinata stated. "Even better, I have written evidence of it," she added. "Who cares about that, tattletale? I've already done worse to you, was last time not enough?" Sayori-san sneered. What, she hurt Hinata, too? So that explains the bandages, how dare she do that! I can't take this, I gotta come in! "Hello Sayori-san, long time no see," I walked over from the corner.

Sayori-san's face paled. "Oh gosh, not you too, Naruto-kun!" she quivered. "Yes. I've been noticing you've been leaving these chocolates for me every week, while you leave nasty messages to Hinata here, and hurt her on top of that," I revealed. "No, it wasn't me, I swear!" she blatantly denied. "Well, you've done this for nearly two months now and it's time you stop," I almost growled. "Okay okay, I admit. I was the one who did that, and also stole and threw away Little Miss Perfect's Valentine! But, why are you being like this? I love you, Naruto-kun!" she blurted. What in the world? No, that's not love she's feeling. The feelings I have for Hinata is different than this obsession Sayori-san categorized as "love."

"No, obsessively following others is not love, that's fixation. Fixation is being possessive of someone as an object, fixation is not respecting boundaries, fixation is hurting others for your selfish purposes, fixation is idolizing someone they aren't and falling to a rage when they don't meet your expectations, all of which you've been doing," I accused.  
"Meanwhile, love is about mutual respect, love is kindness in action, love is accepting the other's interests, love is recognizing the good in the other person when nobody sees it, love is giving and not expecting anything back, love is being patient for the other person after all these years; all of which you don't understand," I added and reached for Hinata's hand. I looked over to her, who was surprised at first, but she gave an understanding smile and nod to me. It's all thanks to her that I've learned this, and I want to repay her over and over again for all the wasted years.

"I don't want to hurt you, so just promise us you will stop of this and we'll let you go. And honestly, how would your brothers feel if they knew their big sister was hurting people like this?" I bluffed, but really I might cause harm if she does something like that against Hinata again. "No, not them! O-okay fine, I'll leave you despicable lovebirds alone! I hate you!" she screamed and ran. "And don't come back!" Hinata yelled back. We looked at the chocolates she left behind and walked towards a trash can. "Will you do the honors?" I gave the chocolates to Hinata. "Gladly," she smiled and dramatically dropped them. "Let's get out of here," I sighed. "Please," Hinata agreed.

I walked Hinata back to her house but stopped a little before the guards could see us. "Arigatou Hinata, you were brave," I complimented. "Y-you too," she blushed and looked away. "If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to take you to the Summer Solstice Festival next week, is that okay? I can stop by your house to pick you up. Of course, I'll make sure to get your otou-san's permission before then," I offered her. She started to smile. "Hai, I'd love to come with you," she smiled. "See you then," I confirmed. To avoid conflict within her family, I gave her... a handshake. She giggled but shook my hand back. "See you too, Naruto-kun," she waved to me.


	7. Epilogue: Dawn

Epilogue-Dawn

June 21, Summer Solstace

The summer solstice festival is very interesting in the Hidden Leaf Village. Here, people start gathering above the Hokage Rock at 4 A.M., wait for the sun to start rising before 4:25, continue the festival in the village, and end it when the sun sets on the longest day of the year. Some villages have it longer, some end it when the sun starts to rise.

I woke up, put on my black and orange yukata, brought my backpack, and ran over to Hinata's house. Wow, Hinata is absolutely stunning! She wore a lilac yukata with sakuras scattered everywhere, a darker purple obi to wrap her wonderful waist with, red lipstick coating her shapely lips, her hair tied up high, and some sakura kanzashi scattered on her hair. She couldn't be more perfect. Am I still dreaming? It is early morning, after all. "Ohayou, Hime," I breathed, still taking all of her in. She smiled and blushed. "O-ohayou-gozaimasu, Naruto-kun," she replied. "Are you ready?" I asked and she nodded. We left right awawy.

The festival was already full by the time we arrived, but we still took the time to say hi to people from the village. A few minutes later, I had an idea. "Hey Hinata, let's go on the Hokage Rock, on top of my chi-chi's head," I suggested. "What, why?" Hinata resonably questioned. "Well, I want to show you something special there," I winked and grabbed her hand, her face still puzzled. We left the festival and when we got close, I lifted her up and jumped onto my chi-chi's head.

We arrived and I held both her hands. "So Hinata, I head you gave me something for Valentine's Day, but I didn't get it, oh darn," I pouted and she nodded. "Hai," she acknowledged and her cheeks colored bright pink. Gosh, I love when she blushes like that. "Well, to compensate for that, I got you a better White Day gift than that weak carnation from last time, I was such an idiot then," I smirked. Her head slightly tilted in confusion. I shuffled inside my backpack to take out some chocolates and a dozen white roses. Hinata's eyes grew wide and her mouth slightly gaped.

"Red roses are pretty, but white roses of true love, innocence, devotion, and purity seem more befitting to you, in my opinion. Plus, White Day, 'ya know?" I grinned. Ino-chan's good, I'll have to thank her later. Hinata gasped, but quietly opened the box and placed everything down as she ate two chocolates. She slightly licked her lips afterwards, which totally distracted me. Then she took a rose, split it, and tucked it to her left ear. It started to slip, so I caught the rose and readjusted it. The sky started to get brighter.

"Recently, I compared you to the moon, which you are infinitely lovelier than and will get back to you on, but I also remembered the meaning of your name, back when you introduced yourself in kindergarten," I continued and held her hands again. She smiled slowly. "And I gave it some thought. You bring so much warmth to others' lives and my own, you always brighten my day, you lifted me up on my darkest days, you're a constant part of my life, you enlighten me with your quiet dignity, I can't live without you, ha ha. And I couldn't help but feel that just like your name, 'a place in the sun,' you also have a place in my heart. I love you, Hinata, will you accept me as yours?" "Absolutely, I love you too, Naruto-kun," she sighed.

I let go of her hands, brought my own to cradle her face, and pressed my lips to hers. Mmmm, I could taste the melted chocolate from her lips, I see what she did there. Then I placed my arms around her waist and held on tightly. Hinata responded by bringing her arms around my neck and weaving her fingers on my hair. I feel her warmth, her passion, her love.

The summer solstice sun started to rise and I knew- Hinata is the one for me.

* * *

Response to guest reviews:

To Aileta Uzumaki: I agree, I've been excited to show this part off!

To WeebTrash: That's true, I'm surprised how vividly I was able to portray everything in a story like this, thanks for your kindness!

To nicee: Thanks, I'm glad it was [decently] believable. Frankly, I don't like lemons either, so I keep my stories appropriate, but enjoyable, for all audiences (if there's anything to mention, I'll do that in the summary so people are aware). That's interesting you pointed that out.

To DattebayoFan: Thanks, man! I hoped those dialogues would reflect the characters' mindsets well, so I'm glad it passed your test!


End file.
